Nuri & Justin Gonzalez
by Hotgirl1012
Summary: Well, hard to say lolz a simple love story


- Nuri's POV -

Could this day get any worse? It's my first day at an entirely new high school, and to make things worse, it won't last. My last school lasted about 3 months. Did i mention I have all my classes with some hot guy, and I don't even know his name. I walk up to the teacher handing her my slip. She looks at it and puts me by this hot guy,

She says " Class this is Nuriko otherwise known as Nuri, she's a new student from Japan, please make her feel welcomed."

All the guys start drooling over me, i groan. This is exactly not what i wanted to happen. This guy turns to me and opens his mouth

"Hey, the name's Jessie most call me Jess, if you want during our free period I'll show you the school. That work?" I nod shakily not willing myself to open my mouth. I think to myself "_Man he's hot."_ All of a sudden a smirk covers his mouth. I hardly hear the teacher my thoughts are all of Jessie, but when the class is over the teacher asks Jess and me to come up.

She says "Jessie, it's up to you to show this miss around, seeing as how you have every class with her." He nods grinning a bit, when he grins i notice his canine's are a bit bigger than most, but i think nothing of it. I shrug and nod pulling my jacket over my body. I go to my locker putting my bag and things into it. I take my jacket off showing a red midriff and green shorts with my signature boots that have red here and there. I close my locker after grabbing my stuff to come face to face with Jessie cocky little man.

He grins "Well you coming M'lady?" I raise an eyebrow but he shrugs offering me his hand. I shrug it off going to my next class...A.P Math. The teacher introduces me again. I sit by a girl named Holli Evans, she grins at me high fiving me.

She says "Sorry about Jessie, he's not always like that. It drives us all crazy; you're smart to leave him alone. The boy next to him is my boyfriend Kevin Levisco." I look over to see a boy named Justin Gonzalez, man is he cute. Looks like I'm not the only person, he's staring back at me. I turn away blushing, Holli chuckles under her breathe.

She whispers "That's Justin, he's my ex. He's almost like a player, he makes Jessie get jealous when he's with a girl jes likes. It's funny." At the end of class this boy walks up to me whispering in my ear "meet me after 4th period near the lockers." I shrug blushing and run to my next class Gym. Great, the thing I excel in most. I guess i should explain this, I'm what my kind call a Mystic, and I'm mystical I can run fast and other things. We get together with mortals or vampires. When the Gym teacher Mr. Payne, asks me to run four laps on my own,

I say, "Okay." I go running and get done in less than 5 minutes. His eyes widen but he keeps his mouth shut. Holli laughs as he says, "We have a runner, Adams! Come here! Why don't you run with this pretty little lady?" I groan to myself and Holli hits her forehead, I sigh but go running, Jes can keep up with me, he almost beat me till i kicked it up a notch and ran the fastest a mystic can and outran him by a falls over laughing as Jes comes over growling.

I laugh ^5ing her." Nice try Jes, but I've never lost." He growls and Holli and I laugh walking off to meet her boyfriend Kevin and the cute guy Justin. Kevin wraps his arms around holli and I wink at Justin, when it comes to 4th period i ask to go to the bathroom. I go to the lockers to find none other than Justin waiting.

I say, "You whispered in my ear?" He nods pulling me against him, I laugh wrapping my arms around his neck.

He says, "You struck a...interest to me that hasn't been done since...my ex-girlfriend. You've met her, Holli Evans." I nod and pull away but he pulls me back to him kissing me. I kiss back pulling away out of breath the next moment after hearing a cough. I turn around to come face to face with Jes.

I hiss, "What do you want Adams."

He scowls "I want you, and don't even try stealing her Gonzalez, She's mine...I always get what I want."

Justin says. "Says the guy whose failed how many times to get a girl?"

I break in, "I'm not a prize! Besides why does it matter! I'm not anybody's prize!"

Justin glares, "Adams, stop. You've lost." I shake my head growling at both of them now knowing that they're vampires.

I say, "He hasn't lost Justin, I already know your vampires because I'm a mystic. I met Jes before I met you. So technically, he got me first."

Jessie smirks at Justin laughing flashing his teeth. Justin doesn't back down and I groan in annoyance making both boys look at me.

I say, "This is no time for fighting you guys; somebody is after me, why do you think I'm here? Because my mom moves around trying to protect me from the one person who knows my weak spots…my ex, his name is Roman. He's like an insane stalker who likes to hurt the girls who dump him. He's after me. He doesn't know we moved, but once he gets on the scent we're all dead. He will stop at nothing to kill us." The next moment Justin and Jessie look at each other, I can't read their minds. I so hate the fact us mystics can't read vampires minds. I back up as the door slams open, to find my ex-boyfriend Roman standing in the doorway. He grins darkly at me as the boys motion for me to run. I get an idea, (shadowing is teleporting) I shadow behind Roman kicking him in the back making him groan in pain because that is his Achilles Heel. He shudders as he throws a punch at my abdomen. I shadow just in time.

I say with trembling lips "R-Roman? I-I-Is that you? You're darker than when I left."

"Yup, sure is sweetheart. Can't let you get away from me. I still love you, I won't take no for an answer." He says flashing his teeth at the two boys.

I shout, "Don't hurt them Roman, you hurt them you hurt me. You should know I get attached easily." I manage to get into Roman's mind he has a weak spot. Only to get booted out the next moment fainting falling to the ground.

When I wake up, Roman is holding me. I struggle kicking and screaming only for him to put his hand over my mouth. I bite his hand.

He screams "You little witch! Why did you bite me?" I don't answer as he lets me go and I shadow back to where Justin and Jessie are. I shiver backing up as Roman shadows behind me. I do a front handspring feeling very cold because of the darkness Roman is setting off.

I say to Jessie, "Jessie get Justin out of here, Roman's after me." They shake their head and I groan shadowing them to the house. I back kick Roman in the shoulder-blade only for my leg to be caught. I use my other foot and kick the arm holding my leg as he screams in pain shadowing away.

With one sentence in my mind, "I'll be back Nuri." I shadow to my house where the two palest boys are fighting.

I cry out, "STOP! I just defeated Roman, but he'll be back! I can't deal with you two acting like idiots!" I walk off mad fury just emitting from my pose. I slam my bedroom door so mad, it's like I'm an inferno. I sit on my bed fuming that two boys that I think I might love are fighting. I hear a knock on the door. I stand up opening the door not bothering to look who it was. It was Justin.

Justin sighs, "Nuri, please. Don't do this. I hate it when you're mad."

I fume, "You don't even know me! You just met me what…2 hours ago! How do you know so much about me!"

Justin explains, "I've known you for a while, but our parents wiped your memories clean because we were so in love. Jessie was the swing vote in that. That's why we were fighting."

I gape, "There's no way Justin, and I don't remember you in my memories." All of a sudden Jessie comes in.

He says, "It's true. I wanted to split you two up because I was always jealous of the love you too shared. You guys had what always eluded me, and you still do. It's just harder to see now because of the memory wipe." Jessie puts a hand on my forehead as memories start flooding back. I look at Justin smiling because he's in most of my memories.

Jessie smiles sadly, "Enjoy your lives. I won't be a bother anymore." I look at Justin and he nods.

I cry out before my courage eludes me, "Jessie! Wait. Even though you wiped my memory I do still want you in my life. Now that I have my memories back, you were always like my brother in the past. Please?" He sighs but nods as I run over hugging him. I feel short around him though. He laughs pulling away as Justin wraps his arms around me. I lean my head back against his chest feeling more whole than I ever was. Now I know why my parents were always more…cautious when I met a new person. I interlock my hand with Justin's as Roman shadows in.

He smirks, "Justin, long time no see. I see you finally found her."

Justin growls, "Roman, you tore me and Nuri apart…why! What did we ever do to you?"

Roman shrugs, "Everything, Nelly broke up with me because she thought I wasn't 'romantic enough' for her tastes. She saw what you and Nuri were like and wanted me to be like that. So I thought if I broke you two up, I'd get my girlfriend back. The plan backfired. Nelly voted no in the whole thing while I voted yes to wiping Nuri's memory."

Justin snarls, "Keep away from us Roman, I just got my soul mate back, can't you leave us alone, we didn't mean for Nelly to dump you. Just act more like I do with Nuri" with this said he nibbles the back of my neck and I laugh.

I say, "Roman it wasn't our fault she dumped you. You were always flirting with me WHILE she was in the room, what did you expect her to do? Let the pain just fly by. You didn't realize it but she was in love with you. Justin broke your jaw many times because your mouth got ahead of itself. My mom put memories in my head of you being my ex, so I wouldn't remember anything of Justin. So I'd think I was where Nelly was, the same position. My mom was brainwashed by you so you could have your filthy hands on me. I'm so tired of being used in my life Roman, I found my soul mate again and I'm happy for once! Can't you understand that?" He shakes his head looking agitated. I just shrug it off grabbing Justin's hand walking out the door.

Roman screams after us, "You will be mine Nuriko Foster! And your little boyfriend is a dead man!" I try to ignore his words, but I fail endlessly. They just ring through my ears over and over again. I close my eyes as Justin tries to soothe me, only to fail even worse than usual. I turn around as Roman comes out, with a sword in his hand. I grab my floral fans which are a gift from my mother and throw them. They hit his neck and he screams in pain. I catch the fans slowly twirling around to face Justin with a smirk on his face.

Hiding my smirk at Roman I respond, "Roman, you should know I'm stronger than you. I always have been, I've been at this...game longer than you've been at it." Even if my words hurt him, he doesn't show it at all. My eyes change color with my emotions so, at the moment they're probably neon red with fury, because dark red is lust. Anyway as my eyes glow PURE red Roman stumbles a bit, but then I look at Justin to find he's exactly like I am. A Mystic, which isn't what I was really remembering, guess nobody wanted me to find out yet that my boyfriend is exactly like me. Anyway as I watch Justin growl and his eyes turn pure black with flames, I realize I like this side of him, its more protective than ever. I back up as Roman runs at me pinning me to the wall, I growl at him and scream and kick for him to let me go. If Justin's eyes could get any darker they just did. A sword of some sort appears in his hand and he puts it to Roman's neck. I feel Roman's hands leave my wrists and I fall to the ground in pain, my knees and body hurt and I feel like I was just electrocuted. Justin looks at me then pushes Roman at well, my devil of a dad. And I watch them disappear as Justin helps me up. His body stance still harsh and his expression fierce lust, my eyes widen remembering the last time his eyes were filled with lust, it was a very…..entertaining experience. I back up against the wall as he follows in pursuit, when my body hits the wall he pins my wrists above my head. My eyes widen as my legs try and move and he pins my legs with his own body. When we interlock our eyes my breathe speeds up. His eyes are dark red with lust, he growls as I move my hands slightly to interlock them both with his. I grin moving lips up to his still feeling short, our lips move in unison as he tries to deepen the kiss by biting my bottom lip in a hope I'll open my mouth. I just grin biting his lip back feeling his erection feel into the side of my thigh. I scream lightly as he picks me up watching in amusement as I wrap my legs around his waist. He smirks running a cold hand up the back of my shirt and I shiver from the cold. Its fucking freezing and he's already got me totally freezing even worse than before. I moan slightly moving away from his lips my body freezing as his cold hand runs up towards the back of my bra strap. When he tries unhooking my bra strap only to fail in the attempt, I laugh lightly and smugly. I flash out of his grip and grin as he tries to tackle me and I continue to shadow and flash. When I finally get tired of the whole dodging I let him tackle me to the ground. I act like I'm struggling to get free, but when he pins my arms to the ground, I give in. I whimper looking into his eyes.


End file.
